


【D新V】He has another name（他有另一个名字）

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 一个做梦梦到的脑洞，打算靠大纲+片段灭文法搞定。这是以尼禄在第二次遇到尤里森时打败并杀死他为前提的故事，也就是说但丁获得了真魔人形态。本文中默认V=Vergil





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 魔王死后，V想要平静地渡过最后的日子。  
若说紧迫的命运教会了V什么，那就是享受所能找到的快乐，抓住每一份带来美妙感受的事物。  
V没有给自己安排好日程表，他只是随性的体验一个普通的正常的人类的生活，慢慢等待最后的日子，最后安静的离去。可命运并没有体谅V想要平静生活的心情，把他聒噪又烦人的弟弟抛进了他的生活轨迹。

V所租住的临时住所离但丁的事务所不太远，而V会选择这个地方，仅仅是因为——便宜。  
是的，V当初得来的钱大半都交给了莫里森，用以雇佣但丁去处理魔王。  
他以为那将是一场苦战，甚至自己也会为之付出生命。  
但尼禄就像一个意外，或许是阎魔刀在他体内停留了太久时间，总之，他抓住了阎魔刀的防御空隙，给了尤里森致命的一击。  
魔王就这么被打败了，简单而可笑。承载着某人命运的车辆抛了锚，就连车轮也滚进了路边的臭水沟。  
一切结束的那么突兀，突兀的让V忘记了自己付给但丁的，只是雇佣费的订金而已。  
现在债主上门讨债来了。

事实上，在魔王事件后，这不是但丁头一次看见V。  
毕竟他们住得很近，但丁还记得在路过公园时看到的V。在阳光下，在喷泉广场上，他和数个年轻人一起跳着雨中曲，青年的身段矫健而灵活，身姿优美而愉悦，黑发的年轻人脸上带着单纯快乐的笑容，充满了无法言喻的魅力。  
可但丁无法不去责怪他。  
因为尼禄。  
V不应该把那个无辜的男孩扯进这堆破事里。但丁再也无法告诉尼禄，自己是他的叔叔，而但丁的孪生兄弟，维吉尔，则是尼禄的亲生父亲。  
尽管这是维吉尔咎由自取，可不应该是尼禄，不应该让那个男孩背上弑父的罪孽。  
而藏在但丁内心深处的，更黑暗的怨恨，则是V还能憧憬美好的未来，而维吉尔已经什么都没有了。

讨要自己和尼禄应得的酬劳并不顺利，毕竟V的钱已经所剩无几。  
V恨干脆的承认自己已经没有钱了，这让但丁很是恼火，还没有人能拖欠他的酬劳。  
他堵着V的大门，就像个要债的黑社会一样，威胁V别想赖掉雇佣金。  
那一瞬间，面前这个冷酷而凶狠的但丁，和V记忆里杀死黑骑士的那个但丁仿佛重合。  
半魔的威压带来的，除了无法控制的恐惧，还有V内心深处的不甘——被一次次提醒，自己比不上但丁，是多么令人恼火的事。

V口气不善的承诺会把钱还给但丁，然后让但丁滚出自己的地盘。  
但丁却认为口头承诺做不得数，非要拿个抵押品不可。他自作主张的拿起V从不离身的诗集，说什么时候还钱就把这书还给V。  
V的怒气在这一瞬间达到了顶点——总是这样，但丁总是想要抢走属于他的东西。  
他忘记了自己只是个普通人类，忘记了召唤出魔宠助战，只凭着孱弱的躯体就冲上去试图抢回自己的诗集。  
可想而知，他的举动如同蜉蝣撼树，但丁只是轻轻推了他一把，V就摔倒了。  
年轻人摔倒的姿势并不优美，甚至可以说狼狈不堪。他撞翻了餐桌，上面零碎摆放的东西稀里哗啦地掉落下来，开动的汽水撒了V一身。右胳膊作为最早和餐桌接触的部分，迅速浮现深色的淤青，在V试图撑起身体时带来一阵令人眼前发黑的疼痛。  
但丁有些后悔，看着V几度尝试起身都未果，他伸手，想要扶起V。  
可V迅速地抬起头转向他，他的眼睛是无底幽深的湖水，泛着阴冷，带着寒意，刺痛了但丁。  
V说：别碰我。  
手里的诗集像个烫手的山芋，可但丁拉不下脸来道歉，只好匆匆甩下一句“记得付钱”。  
这个V真是个讨厌鬼。但丁愤愤的想着，随手把那本诗集搁在门口的置物架上。

在但丁嫌弃V的时候，V对但丁也是同样的心情。  
但丁还是那么令人讨厌。V想。  
在V的记忆中，碰到但丁几乎等于诸事不顺。这次也是如此。  
但丁走了好久，V才从地上爬起来，用魔力治疗已经开始肿胀的胳膊，再一点一点收拾好弄乱的东西。  
在洗去身上黏腻的汽水时，黑发沾在V苍白的双颊上，像是白色大理石上的裂纹。而他的手背上，光滑的皮肤被一道真实的裂纹所破坏，像一份提前到来的死亡通知。  
在那天后，V用严实的衣物遮住了每一寸裸露的肌肤。

刻在骨子里的倔强让V不愿意欠上但丁的债务。  
哪怕V的时日无多，他依然打算在死前把那笔数目巨大的雇佣金全数交给但丁。  
除魔、驱邪、通灵，V只看金额接委托，他在短时间内就获取了大量金钱，而身上的裂纹也飞快的扩散，但在衣物的掩盖下，无人察觉。

能在人界作恶的，大多数是魔界中比较低级的恶魔，它们甚至没有形体，只能依附在死物上面作祟。  
一开始V还能游刃有余的处理这些家伙，不过随着魔力的不断减少，他已经无法召唤出梦魇，而难以恢复的疲惫成了常态。  
这一次为某个富翁家的孩子驱邪后，几乎晕厥过去的V没有拒绝主人家送他回去的好意。  
事实上，V连走路的力气都快没了。踏出车厢的时候他的脚像煮过头的面条一样软绵绵，难以撑起身体。为他开门的司机赶紧扶了他一把，还好心的把V一路送到家门口才离去。

而这一切都被但丁看在眼里。  
他古怪的想到了某种可能，让他的怒火像岩浆一样沸腾的可能。  
——这个一头鸦发的青年，以出卖自身的办法来获取金钱。  
为了还他的债。  
“是我逼的吗？可我没有要他马上还上那笔钱……”但丁突然想到上次两人见面时剑拔弩张的样子，不禁哑然。或许他的确应该付上一部分责任，好吧，是一半责任。

直到他卡着即将关闭的门，闯进了V的家里后，但丁才意识到自己冲动的像个毛没长齐的小年轻。  
看到但丁似乎并没有让V感到惊讶，他也没有像上次那样去和一个半魔在蛮力上较劲。V现在累得不想和但丁再争吵。但丁要钱，他给就是了。  
一包捆扎整齐的钞票被抛给了但丁，虽然V更想做的是拿钞票抽但丁的脸。  
V：“这是一半的欠款，剩下的再过几天给你。”  
但丁捧着钱心里满不是滋味，这算什么？他是逼人卖身还钱的黑社会吗？正想辩解几句，就听到V向他下逐客令。  
V：“拿了钱就快滚，别污染我家的空气。”  
这人是不会好好说话吗？  
但丁气结。

那捆钱又被但丁砸回桌子上，发出砰得一声巨响。但丁愤怒地瞪视着V，却发现V用严肃而警惕的目光同样瞪视着自己，身躯绷紧，仿佛面对着战场上的敌人。  
一股冰水浇上但丁的后背，他深深的呼吸，在慢慢吐出。他说服自己，和V争吵没有任何意义。  
“我不是来逼债的。”但丁开口，试图改善他们之间的关系，被V敌视让他觉得心烦意乱。  
“哦？我好像不记得有邀请你来做客。”V用戏剧化的腔调说。  
“我来这，是想劝告你……不要为了金钱出卖自己。”但丁认真的说。  
惊讶在V的脸上一闪而过，随后，敌意的目光又回来了，就像从未消失过。

“传奇恶魔猎人，伟大的救世主……”V仿佛吟唱般念着但丁的头衔，“慈悲的圣人，但丁，是要拯救一个迷途的灵魂么？”  
但丁不喜欢V这种浮夸而戏剧性的语气，他的视线紧盯着V开合的嘴唇，想着该怎么堵上这讨人厌的带刺的嘴。  
——或许，用一个亲吻？  
突然浮现出来的念头差点把但丁吓着了，他从未对男人感兴趣过，可此时他的喉咙变干，而裤子变得尤其紧。

V的眼睛落在但丁的脸上，他没有错过但丁的变化。于是他的表情变了，变得格外诱人。  
“你想不想试试？”V的嘴角蜷曲起一抹笑。  
“什么？”  
“我的……嘴唇。我能用它做很多事情。”  
火山在但丁眼前喷发，焰流化成无数种隐秘而下流的想象冲进但丁的脑子，他挣扎着要摆脱它们。而这个时候V却向他靠近，那张诱人的唇勾着魅惑的笑容。  
周遭的空气似乎都被V抢夺走，但丁喘息着，步步后退。  
V饶有兴致地看着但丁退到了门口，背着一只手在门上乱摸，想要找到门把手拧开好让他逃走。他没有阻拦他。  
于是在理智崩溃前，但丁逃出了V的住所。这大概是传奇恶魔猎人最狼狈的一次逃跑。  
他甚至忘记了那笔钱。

钱还是要还的，这是V的坚持。  
最终那笔债务V托莫里森转交给但丁，而他依然拖着沉重的身体继续为剩下的那一半债务奔走。  
他的付出得到了丰厚的回报，可留给V的时间也越来越少。  
而眼前这一笔委托完成后，债务清完，意外的还有一些多余的费用。  
V深思了片刻，决定去一趟佛杜那。  
他想最后看一眼他的爱刀。

接到尼禄的电话时，但丁没想到自己会挨上一顿臭骂。  
好不容易从一堆“亲切”问候中理清头绪，事情的起因又是因为那个鸦色头发的青年。  
V。  
谁也没想到这一趟佛杜那之旅，V因缘际会救了姬莉叶一命。  
某些魔剑教团的狂热粉，趁着尼禄和妮可在外面做除魔委托的时候想要绑架姬莉叶，又被V撞了个正着。  
而结果姬莉叶安然无恙，V却受了枪伤，被送进了医院。  
等尼禄接到电话急匆匆赶到医院，恰好碰上医院通知病人失血过多而血型特殊，急救室的护士在外面询问是否病人是否有家属是RH阴性血。  
尼禄恰巧就是这种血型，罕见而特殊的RH阴性血。  
有了尼禄的血，最终V脱离了危险。连崩解的肉体也得到了极大的缓解，不凑近观察几乎看不出。  
而V醒来，看到尼禄的第一句话，却是拜托尼禄把钱转交给但丁。于是就有了尼禄打电话骂但丁这么一回事。

被亲爱的侄子骂一顿没什么，可要是为了V挨骂但丁就很火大。他不知道V给尼禄灌了啥迷魂汤  
让尼禄这么帮着他。  
可怜的老叔叔觉得自己受不了这委屈，非要找V、找尼禄讲清楚。  
但丁放弃在事务所种蘑菇的美好宅居生活，辛辛苦苦跑去佛杜那，仅仅为了争一口气。  
找了一圈终于找到医院的但丁，被心事重重的尼禄撞见，又得了几句“友好亲热”的问候。还没来得及为自己争辩几句，就被尼禄拉去照看V。  
V刚从加护病房转入普通病房，身体依然虚弱需要人照顾。陪护了好几天的尼禄正打算回去换身衣服洗个澡再来，既然但丁来了，尼禄也不客气的使唤起但丁，让他帮忙看护一下V。

但丁本不愿意，却在看到躺在病床上的V的瞬间陷入震惊，错失了拒绝的时机，等回过神来尼禄已经走了。  
此时的V早没了当初但丁所见的那般生动。曝露在外的苍白瘦削的脸，无不显示出V此刻的身体有多衰弱、亏损的厉害。  
堵在但丁胸口的气就这样莫名其妙的消失了。  
不过V的气却还没消。

醒来就看到讨厌的家伙立在床前，再好的心情也会褪色三分，更何况没办法马上愈合的伤口时时作痛，这让V最近几天的心情一直不太美妙。  
面对病人的冷嘲热讽，但丁笑眯眯的全盘接受了。  
接下来V似乎多了一位全方面的看护，虽然一开始不甚熟练，却也把V照顾得无微不至。  
无论V怎么挑衅，但丁都是好脾气的不回嘴。却从另一方面扳回一局。  
被人照顾到上厕所都帮忙擦屁股可不是什么好体验。

直到医生说V可以出院，在家休养后，V以为自己终于可以摆脱烦人的但丁了。  
可尼禄依然不放心V独自生活，希望V能住到他那里去接受照顾。  
V早已了解到尼禄和姬莉叶的生活不算太富裕，他无意为他们增添负担。  
而此时的但丁，鬼使神差的提出让V去他的事务所休养。  
鉴于但丁最近的表现良好，尼禄虽然觉得有些古怪，却也被但丁用愧疚的借口搪塞了过去。  
依然行动不便的V，在二选一的情况下意外选择了去但丁的事务所居住。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V不得不和但丁开始了同居生活，并且他发现了但丁的一点小秘密。

Devil May Cry不能说是个养病的好地方。为了让病人有一个良好的休养环境——来自尼禄的要求——但丁不得不给事务所进行彻底的大扫除。等V重新踏进事务所，没看到成打的酒瓶和成堆的披萨盒还颇为意外。毕竟，V是做好住垃圾堆的心理准备才来的。

事实上，但丁为V准备的房间里，所有的卧室用具都是全新的，洗漱用具也是。购置物品的钱来自V补给但丁的雇佣费，顺便一提，付账时但丁莫名觉得自己好像吃了亏。

V住进事务所的第一个晚上，但丁失眠了。

他已经很久没有和人同居一室。地盘被陌生的气息侵略，让但丁浑身都不对劲，他的牙齿发痒，很想啃点什么来磨一磨。实在找不到磨牙的玩意，那么喝酒就成了仅剩的选择。

杜松子酒，但丁的最爱，但不是今晚的最佳拍档。但丁需要更烈一点的，譬如伏特加就很不错。托斯巴达老爹的福，他可能永远都不会有宿醉头痛的困扰。酒精对他来说更像一种安慰剂。一杯接一杯，喝到人事不知，一夜健忘也没什么坏处。毕竟噩梦对一个烂酒鬼也无可奈何。

两瓶下肚后，睡意随着微醺的醉意一起上涌。但丁没有继续喝下去，趁着这股睡意没有消失，赶紧回卧室躺下，并祈祷噩梦不会没眼色的跑来打扰。

******

“但丁——”

他满头大汗地睁开眼，视线内一片混沌，仅有朦胧的轮廓勾勒在视网膜上。仍然沉浸在梦境中的大脑尖叫着，发出命令，于是恶魔猎人猛然暴起，伸手扣住他面前的人，一个翻身就把对方按倒在床垫上。

对方显然毫无防备，之后虽然试图挣扎，可但丁的力气显然不是他能应对的。

此时的恶魔猎人像头被逼上绝路的野兽，全身的肌肉绷紧，手臂因为用力青筋毕露。他头一次抓住了那个坠落的家伙，在每一次梦境中都让但丁捞了个空的混蛋，而这次他绝对不会放手——逐渐恢复清明的钢蓝色眼珠一眨不眨地锁定在对方的脸上。

冰川湖水般透亮的眼眸——绿色而非蓝色——清澈地足以倒映出但丁失望的脸。

但丁彻底清醒了，他松开手，泄气地跪坐在被子上，和脱离压制的黑发青年对视了一眼。

V没有退缩，他看着但丁，用那双湖水般的绿眼睛。

“你吓到我了，”但丁把注意力放在自己的手掌，上面残留的触感令但丁产生出依然握着什么的错觉，这让他的语气有些恶劣，“你妈妈没告诉你，晚上别随意进别人房间打扰人睡觉吗？”

“我已经受到了教训。”与但丁相比，V相当平静。“但我仍得说一句，你得控制一下尖叫的音量，我没办法在这种噪音下入睡。”

“真是抱歉，”但丁尖酸刻薄地应对，他在迁怒，不过谁在乎呢，“也许我该扯掉自己的舌头挂在床头，这样我们都能得到一个安静的夜晚。”

“……我没有那个意思。”沉默了一会，V才说道。

也许是黑暗，迫使但丁专注于他的声音，而不是盯着他的脸，他从V的声音中听出了歉意。看似这场口舌之辩是但丁赢了，但当V起身，打算离开时，负罪感战胜了其他。

“抱歉，”但丁再次说道，这次是诚恳的，“我不该……”他不知道如何完成这句话，所以他放弃了，重复道：“对不起。”他的口气僵硬，却是在这种情况下能做的最好的道歉。

V没有说话。

噩梦的利爪悬在但丁的头上，迫使他去寻求帮助，驱逐挥之不去的阴影。他不想孤零零面对噩梦之后的空旷房间，但是说出“能不能留下来陪我”真的需要非常多的勇气，尤其在两人之前的相处并不愉快的前提下。

但丁的纠结藏于沉默中。没等但丁想好如何说服V，V已经一声不响的下了床，扶着墙壁离开了。留下但丁啃咬自己的下唇，为没能开口而后悔不已。

但很快，拐杖敲击地板发出的声音让但丁升起一点窃喜。他突然想到刚才V离开时并没有这样的声音发出。是什么让青年慌张到连从不离身的拐杖都没拿就匆匆赶来？只是为了提醒但丁声音小点？

V再一次出现在了但丁的床前，拄着他的拐杖，带着他的枕头。

他什么也没说，但丁也是。他们默不作声，但又默契十足，一个让出位置，另一个摆放好自己的枕头，轻拍了两下，随后爬上了床。

当但丁躺下时，他蜷缩着，微弱的希望能更进一步——希望能用手臂和双腿把V圈住，就像溺水者抱紧浮木一样。他知道这想法很愚蠢，V没有离开，也没有排斥他，他应该知足，但他是如此渴望更多的接触。

幸运女神似乎听到了但丁的祈祷。

V调整了一下姿势，伸手搂住了但丁的肩膀。但丁的心脏砰砰乱跳，他吞下了他的骄傲和防备，不去在意这么做会有多可怜，悄悄把头贴上V的胸膛。

噩梦之后，有一个人在身边，就是最好的安慰。

但丁沉浸在V呼吸和心跳的节奏中，并慢慢让自己的节奏保持一致，这让他感到安心和平静。

“对不起。”他对着V的胸膛含糊地说着今夜说得最多的一句话。

V倾听着，纤长的手指插入但丁汗湿的头发，轻轻梳理。

“只是……一个噩梦。”发间的碰触让但丁生出说点什么的念头，他小心的开口，像是向V解释，又像是自言自语。“不是第一次。”但他没有说今夜的噩梦比以往任何一次都更加残酷，仿佛在惩罚他没用酒精灌醉自己的脑子。

“我知道。”V低声说。他的手从但丁的头发中划过，落在但丁的胳膊上，抓着但丁偷偷拉住衣角的手置于自己的腰间。

但丁的脸燃烧了起来，他为黑暗可以隐藏自己的脸红而庆幸。除此以外，他对V的安排没有任何异议，小心翼翼的用胳膊圈住青年的腰，牢牢的占据这个位置。

“遗忘它吧。”V轻轻地说，他的手指回到但丁的头上，又一次开始在他的头皮上移动，用抚慰的力度摩擦。

但丁的声音从V的胸口传来，沉闷的，让人几乎要担心他会不会把自己闷死在某人并不宽阔的胸膛里。“谢谢你！”

V半闭起眼，打了个哈欠，他的手依然在但丁的头皮上懒洋洋的抓着：“就当这是朋友的帮助，以及回馈吧。”

不止是朋友。

这想法在他疲惫不堪的脑海里出现时，但丁居然并不感到惊讶。和V断断续续的接触中，这不是第一次他对V产生好感。

真的只是朋友吗？当他搂住V时，他的心脏就在但丁的耳边，那心跳骤然加快，尽管V的呼吸依然保持着平稳。

在但丁打算再度开口前，V用娴熟的手法抚平了他僵硬的背脊。

他在哪练就这令人惊叹的美妙技巧？抱着这样的赞叹，但丁几乎是立刻闭上了眼睛，睡着了。

第二天，但丁发现噩梦的记忆褪得如此干净，关于昨夜，他的回忆里满满的，都是V。

******

但丁发誓自己并非故意，仅仅是，不经意间的一瞥。

当他路过房间时，眼角闪过的一抹蓝色引起了他的注意。但丁不假思索就转过头朝着哪个方向看了一眼。在接下来的时间里，他应该做的是转身走开，而不是傻乎乎得站在那里，呃，偷窥。

但他还是那么做了。

V已经换好了裤子，正在脱掉睡衣，半边肩膀露着，然后是另一边。青年的个子虽然很高，但身上几乎没有多少肉，包裹的严实时不觉的突兀，脱掉上衣，才能看出他的高高突起的肩胛骨，以及对男人来说，过分瘦削的腰身。繁复的具备魔力的纹身在他的背上盘旋，但丁的眼睛顺着墨色的线条向下描绘，直到它们消失在黑色的长裤下面。

但丁知道自己应该把目光移开，可眼珠就像生了根一样扎在V的身上。太糟了，他现在的行为是对V的不尊重，或许不是彻头彻尾的罪过，但……不管怎么说，窥探他人的私密是不道德的。

快点穿上衣服吧！没办法挪开视线的但丁，在内心哀嚎着。而这哀嚎在V穿好了那件蓝色的衬衣，并扣上每一粒扣子后，转变为遗憾的叹息。

带着羞愧和懊恼，但丁小声叹了口气，为自己并不绅士的行为摇了摇头，抬手敲了几下敞开着的房门。

“午饭想吃什么？”他问。

V并没有注意到之前的窥视，他向后理了理有些凌乱的头发，才转身对着但丁说道：“不是披萨就行。”

现在V衣衫整齐，那些引人遐思的纹身很好的藏在衣物下面。但丁却不合时宜的回想起午夜时分隐秘的“朋友的帮助”。在之后的很长一段时间里，这些记忆代替噩梦成为恶魔猎人的新困扰。

这困扰在他们同桌吃饭时达到了高潮。

午餐是意面配蔬菜汤。本来还有香煎小牛排，然而但丁不小心把它们煎成了两块黑炭。

但丁低着头，全神贯注地吃着盘里的面条，仿佛那是什么美味佳肴——恰恰相反，速食意面的味道并不怎么样，起码V就有些食不下咽。

但丁听着V放下叉子，拿起勺子喝起了蔬菜汤。勺子和碗接触的声音。喝汤的声音。……不，不对，我不应该这么关注他。勺子被放下的声音。他不喜欢蔬菜汤吗？我是不是忘了放盐？……一种被注视的感觉掠过但丁的皮肤，而但丁的应对是目不转睛地盯着自己的餐盘。

“太可怕了。”V说。

这句话似乎是在指责某件事，或是某种行为，但丁的脑子里闪过各种可怕的猜想，并且沮丧地认定下一个夜晚，他将失去朋友的陪伴。

“抱歉，但……哪方面？”他抬头，勉强挤出一抹笑容，就像落入蛛网的小虫子最后的挣扎。

“你的厨艺。”V对他笑了笑，丝毫没有嘲讽意味的笑容。“食物应该有味道和外观，烂成泥和硬成碳都是有罪的。”

过了好几秒但丁才意识到，这只是朋友之间的调侃，一个善意的玩笑。

“好在汤不错，”V重新拿起勺子，停顿了一下，“我喜欢这道蔬菜汤。”

但丁的胸口砰砰作响，似乎有什么东西在里面跳舞。而这样感觉持续了很久，几乎有一整天。

******

睡在一张床上仿佛成了心照不宣的惯例，哪怕他俩在白天从未谈论过这件事。

过往的鬼魂依然萦绕着但丁，在黑暗的夜晚用惨白的爪子抚过他的额头。但现在有所不同，即使被噩梦惊醒，但丁只要伸出手臂，就能在身畔找到V的手。他毫无羞耻地蜷曲在V的身边，从这具瘦弱的躯体上汲取安慰，而不是用酒精灌醉自己，或是瞪大眼睛对着天花板硬撑到天亮。

又一个糟糕至极的梦。

血从梦中涌出，落在他的唇上，留下腥味和痛楚。一个柔软的声音干扰了噩梦，呼唤着但丁的名字，直到他从窒息的梦境中被唤醒，但丁才发现他又一次咬破了自己的下唇。

他的的喘息沉重而急促，仿佛空气凝固成水泥，堵塞在他的肺中。在半梦半醒的脑子开始思考前，他的手已经先一步寻求救赎。

但丁的胳膊自动自发的搂住V的腰，而这并不足以让他满意。仅仅迟疑了两三个心跳的时间，他就下定了决心，伸手探进V的睡衣下面，寻找温热的皮肤。

一个小小的颤抖，出现在V的身上，但这就是全部了。V没有推开他，平静地接受了他渴求的颤抖双手。

“对不起。”带着羞愧，但丁喃喃地说道。他觉得自己一定得了皮肤饥渴症，他的手如此贪婪，贴在温暖平滑的皮肤上不愿离去。他从V的后背摸索到前方，掠过平坦的有些凹陷的腹部，摩挲他的肋骨。他没有继续向上探索仅仅是担心引起V的反感，最后又回到了后背，沿着脊椎一路划过，最后停留在肩胛骨之间憩息。

V是如此真实，足以让噩梦远离。

******

不久之后，但丁意识到自己不是唯一一个被噩梦困扰的人。

通常V会很好的掩饰住这一点，有时候但丁醒过来，听到枕边人的呼吸声，平稳，却不是沉睡中的那种绵长。但丁希望能帮助V，但不确定V是否需要他的安慰。

但今夜的情况有所不同。

青年的身体剧烈战栗着，在但丁试图握住他的手时，V狠狠地给了但丁的鼻子一拳。

在V醒来后，他为自己的行为道歉，三次，或者四次，永远不嫌多。而事实上这一拳给但丁带来的伤害，远没有他颤抖的声音来得多。

“我很抱歉，”V用手遮住自己的脸，又一次道歉。“我…以为我……”他没有继续说下去。

“没关系。”但丁从未听过他这么说话，“已经没事了，我恢复的很快。”

他没有等V说出另一句道歉的话语，就搂着人重新躺下，让他的头靠上自己的肩膀。但丁的手滑入睡衣下摆，放在V的肚子上。

“没事的。”他低声说。很长一段时间内，他就这样搂着V，直到青年胸口不稳定的起伏变得平缓，直到剧烈跳动的心脏减慢速度，直到V把手从他的腋下穿过，勾住肩膀，把脸贴上但丁的胸膛。

“想谈谈吗？”

“……不是今晚。”

今夜不是倾诉和倾听的时机。V没有谈论的打算，那么但丁也不会继续询问V的过去，是否像自己一样，为了某个人、某件事而抱憾。

他们搂着彼此，紧紧地，两人之间的距离是如此的近，近得让噩梦毫无插足之地。

******

之后，V不再掩饰噩梦的光顾。

在他们互相安慰的夜晚，但丁抚摸V的方式已经无比自然，他熟悉肩胛骨移动时的变化，知道锁骨的深度和肋骨的弯曲度，甚至能点数出每一段脊椎的位置。不止一次，但丁想要用嘴唇来代替双手，在绘出他熟知的线条的同时，了解皮肤的味道；他想要欣赏那些纹路的每一个弯曲的弧度，它们是如何在V的身上盘旋。

他想要更多。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伤势彻底愈合后，V打算独自离去，离开但丁的事务所，等待自己命中注定的死亡。然而他的计划被格里芬破坏了。

格里芬在他的背后——蹲在椅背上，只有鹦鹉大小，聒噪得也像只鹦鹉——叽里咕噜地说了老长一段话都不带喘气的，不过话说回来，或许梦魇的确不需要呼吸。

“就不再考虑考虑，亲爱的？”这不是一句结尾，只要V不改变主意，格里芬就打算一直唠叨下去。

黑发青年把最后一点用品装进包里才转过头，瞥了梦魇一眼。“你想留就留下，”他说，“等我离开后，你可以和但丁坦白，和他签下契约，我想他不会拒绝。”

“呸！我是那么没格调的恶魔吗？”虽然不想跟着V一起等死，但选择但丁作为宿主好像是件比死更难忍受的事情。

小小只又圆滚滚的格里芬拍拍翅膀飞到镜子前，对着镜子欣赏了下锋利的鸟喙和漂亮的羽毛后，开始哀叹自己即将英年早逝。

离开Devil May Cry很容易，但有理由地，不惊动但丁的离去就需要一点技巧。

不过有了格里芬的协助，捏造一封催促V回家的加急信变得再容易不过。

V的借口和演技都很完美，但丁没看出来有什么不妥。或者说，但丁并没有阻止他离去的打算。

他说：“这是你的自由。”

离开的那天。

V已经走出去很远的一段路，即将通过一个拐角，他本不想回头的，但又鬼使神差地转过身，朝着来处望了一眼。

他看到但丁一动不动地站在原地，一团小小的红色身影，在风中乱舞的赤色大衣看起来像跳跃的火，他朝着他挥手，他似乎在对他喊着什么。

V宁愿自己没有回头。

甩动银色的手杖，他继续向前走着，走入阴影、走入黑暗、走入他选好的坟墓，把火焰和光明留在背后。

******

斯巴达老宅位于红墓市的郊外。

当年发生的惨剧让这片地区至今依然荒无人烟，连道路都几乎被野草淹没。糟糕的路况让V吃了好些苦头，即使在暗影的帮助下，他也磕磕碰碰的摔了好几回。

全力赶路是件累人的事，但不这样做得话V担心自己会胡思乱想，会迟疑后悔。

不知何时起，风开始变得猛烈，刮起尘土吹得人满头满脸。头顶的天空还算明亮，但乌云已经在地平线聚集，两者形成一种鲜明的对比，也给人一种毛骨悚然的压力。

——暴风雨终究会降临。

V的双肩紧绷着，太阳穴那里有一种隐隐约约的疼痛正在形成，如同远方正在酝酿的暴风雨一样。他心不在焉地舔着干燥起皮的嘴唇，拄着手杖，拖着两条仿佛被灌了铅一样的沉重双腿，踉踉跄跄地踏进荒废已久的宅邸。

损坏大半的前厅中，最明显的并不是斯巴达一家的画像，但V还是第一眼就注意到了它。

仅是一瞥，他就扭过头去。他自嘲的笑了笑，维吉尔无法面对的，他也是一样。

一旦目标达成，路途中憋着的那股气就散得一干二净，只剩下满身的疲倦。V开始想念在半途中就丢弃的旅行包。里面不仅有换洗衣物和生活用品，还有一瓶热乎乎的红茶——那也是但丁为他准备的。他很怀疑自己可能不会死于魔力衰竭，而是因为饥渴而死。

当第一声雷声响起的时候，他正跪坐在遍布尘土的地板上，拉起裤管查看出现在膝盖上的淤青，考虑到他摔了不止一次，这点伤还算微不足道。

格里芬蹲在完好的衣柜顶上，咕哝着“这地方快烂光了”之类的话语。对于这一点V表示赞同，风化的天花板、断裂的横梁正在风中吱呀作响，也许只需要一阵猛烈一点的狂风，他们就会被倒下的残砖破瓦掩埋。

“和这一比，但丁的破事务所简直就是天堂。”更多的废话从格里芬的嘴里吐出来，没完没了。

“我说过你可以留在那。”V有些烦躁，他放下裤角怼了格里芬一句。

他们在没有选择余地的情况下绑在一起，即使格里芬想离开他另找出路，V也不会为此而表示惊讶。但这只聒噪的使魔并没有离开，他依然试图用无休止的绕圈式唠叨去说服V改变主意。

V不得不承认，和格里芬谈话比和恶魔战斗还要让人精疲力尽。

“开个玩笑嘛。”格里芬说，抬起一条腿假装检查自己的爪子。

V揉了揉疼痛的太阳穴，自暴自弃地躺倒在阴冷坚硬的地上，闭上了眼睛。

他想起那个夜晚，他…维吉尔也是这般疲乏，耗费着每一丝意志力在自己的脚下，跌跌撞撞、步履蹒跚。当阎魔刀刺入体内的时候，他感觉到疼痛吗？V没有那一刻的记忆，但他猜测或许没有，因为这感觉应该早就被疲惫扼杀了。

——就像他现在这样。

人死之前，总有权利任性一次，去怀念那些曾经错过的或不敢奢望的东西——譬如美妙的音乐和书籍，譬如那个让他感到熟悉和抱歉的男孩，譬如那仿佛出自母亲之手的蔬菜汤，譬如他还没能赢过一次但丁……

渐渐的，他陷入一种近似昏迷的熟睡中。

******

“醒醒！V，快醒醒！”隆隆的雷声掩盖了格里芬呼唤他的声音。

暴风雨终于落下，而V仍然躺在地上人事不省。格里芬不得不用翅膀反复拍打他的脸。即使这样，青年也花了好一会时间才睁开沉重的眼皮，他急促地喘着气，额上满是因痛苦和恐惧而生的汗滴。

他的头脑依然紊乱，他的意识还在徘徊，无法平静的混乱充斥在他的眼中，他躺着等了一会，等待梦境自动褪去、消失。但是没有，他依然记得那些细腻的情节——一张柔软的脸庞，并不是他的脸，明显属于一位女性。她有着隆起的柔软胸部和光滑无暇的肌肤，她的嗓音温和而笑容甜蜜，她代替他，在但丁再次陷入噩梦之后温柔的安慰他，抚摸他……然后被他抚摸，他们亲昵地接吻、热情地拥抱，甚至——

停止！别想了！

后来发生的那些画面，哪怕是重温都会带来近似于心脏被扭曲的痛苦。他咬紧牙关，才能忍住想要咆哮，想要撕碎那个根本不存在的幻象的冲动。

“我说大小姐，”叫醒V后格里芬松了口气，他在地上蹦来跳去，躲避不时从破裂的天花板缝隙中滴落的冰冷雨水，而暗影也出现在V的手边，安慰般舔着他的手背。“你看起来糟透了。”

暴雨随着雷声不停歇地坠下，破损的房屋无法为住客遮风避雨，空气中弥漫着发霉的潮湿味道，阴冷的雨水在瓦砾的缝隙之间爬行。

V打了个哆嗦，感觉到耳后是一片阴冷，仿佛亦步亦趋的死亡偷偷在他身后吹着气——虽然格里芬坚称那只是雨水滴进了他的后颈。

他知道，死亡从未远离，若他回头去看，必定能看到他的身影。

他更知道，无论是维吉尔还是V，都将淡出但丁的生活，最终，但丁将继续前行。这是不可避免的，也是他期望的未来。

虽然已下定决心，可V仍然会感到不快、感到痛苦。恶化的情绪不是意志所能控制的。

黑发的青年环顾空荡荡的四周，哪怕有暗影和格里芬的陪伴他依然觉得孤独，这种感觉无情地折磨他，压榨他，直到他无法忍受而发出尖叫或是哭泣。

“这是我的家。我应该待着这里。”仿佛要说服自己似的，V开口，自言自语般，“这是我的出生地，作为墓地也很适合。”

不过，在目睹尤里森化为飞灰消失之后，他怀疑自己最终也不会留下什么。而这一次，不会有讣告通知但丁，他哥哥的人性面也死了。

“也就是说，你后悔了。”狮鹫用令人憎恶的方式解读着他的话。

他的确后悔，后悔那个晚上与但丁如此接近，他应该让他的弟弟恨他，忘记他，而不是用那双该死的蓝眼睛，带着赤裸裸的渴望追逐着他的背影，像只害怕被抛弃的悲伤的狗一样。

“闭嘴，格里芬。”V低声反驳，“给一个将死之人一点安静好么？”

格里芬用一阵刺耳的嘎嘎笑作为回答。“我会吵得你不想死的。亲爱的大小姐，告诉我，你后悔吗？”

金属制成的手杖在空中划出一道平缓的抛物线，离格里芬还有老远一段距离就已后力不济落在了地板上。不明所以的暗影甩了甩尾巴，小跑着把手杖捡了回来。

压下脑海中尖叫着“鸡翅BBQ”的不理性的声音，V磨了磨牙，不情愿地说：“是是是，我后悔没多给但丁找点麻烦，行了吧？”

“这就对了！打起精神来啊，大小姐！”

就像他们初次相遇的那个夜晚一样，狮鹫挥舞着双翅，轻松拎起瘦弱的青年。

“小猫咪，回家啦！”在格里芬的喊声中，暗影灵活地跃入V的纹身，而藏在格里芬某片羽毛下面的阎魔刀碎片，在一片昏暗中亮起明耀的蓝色闪光。

******

Devil May Cry的门锁着，显然，它的主人并不在家里。但残留在空气中的魔力以及恶魔气息——来自但丁——让魔力匮乏的V得到了喘息的机会，如同一个即将窒息的人突然呼吸到新鲜空气一样。

“我记得但丁给了你——”

一道响雷盖住了格里芬的声音。V只听到了半句话，却能猜出下面那半句。他转动眼睛，没好气地瞪了格里芬一眼，不过还是从裤子口袋摸出一把钥匙——事务所大门的钥匙。

“没有像跟羽毛那样轻轻放下你是我的错，可谁知道那里有池积水啊！……啊！这该死的破地方！啊！该死的但丁！……我说亲爱的，你最好吃点东西，洗个澡，然后好好睡上一觉。……就算你想找我算账，也等你醒了再说。”格里芬叽叽喳喳的说话声和外面的风雨声混杂在一起，组合成具有催眠效果的背景音。

又累又困的青年用屁股关上门，拖着脚后跟笨拙又沉重地挪到楼梯前。十几级台阶像悬崖峭壁般拦在他的面前，没有丝毫犹豫，他立即使唤狮鹫把自己拖上二楼——他怀疑自己的脚还能不能抬起哪怕一寸的高度。

他选择自己住的客房仅仅是因为这间屋子离楼梯更近，事实上他已经很久没有睡在这间屋子里。之前的很多个夜晚，他都睡在但丁的床上。

柔软的床带着无与伦比的吸引力，呼唤着V快点躺下。他直接倒在了床垫上，呻吟一声，松开握着手杖的手指，任凭它随意地倒在一边。他知道自己身上滚了很多尘土和泥浆，也许会在干净的床单上留下痕迹。可他实在是精疲力尽，且浑身疼痛，无暇顾及这些问题了。

丢在半路上的旅行包不知道有没有被人捡去……弄脏的床单被褥等他醒来再清洗吧——或者，但丁可以买新的，反正他有钱。

******

“我吵醒你了？”

V蜷缩在床上，额上满是汗水。他抬起头看向门口，这个简单的动作花费了他不少时间，但丁注意到他撑起身体的胳膊在颤抖，而他的脸颊上有着不正常的红晕。

“但丁？”V咳嗽了一声，他的声音低沉沙哑，比平常要粗砺。

“是我。”但丁把刚洗完还滴着水的湿漉漉的头发向后推，让V能够看清楚他的脸。

不过这样做不过是多此一举，V只是朦朦胧胧的朝着门口的方向瞥了一眼就倒回床上。

但丁没有料到会是这样的情况，他原本的计划直接从脑子里拍拍翅膀飞走了。现在他只能对着蜷缩在床上的迷路小猫干瞪眼——黑发的青年看起来像是刚在满是泥浆的水塘里打完滚，浑身都脏兮兮、湿漉漉的，躲在毯子里病恹恹的发着抖。

他叹了口气，走近床边：“我以为你要过几天才会回来，我，嗯，我出门办了点事。”他俯下身，用手测了测V额头的热度：“你看起来不太好。”

“我没事，”V晃了晃昏沉的头，“只是…咳…有点头疼。”

短暂的睡眠没有带来丝毫帮助，他头痛欲裂，全身的肌肉也从酸麻胀痛着，那种痛类似于他曾在书上看到的中世纪的酷刑——肢刑架，受刑者被绑在上面，四肢被拉扯，直到脱臼或者撕裂，总之，他现在就是那种感受。

“你在发热。”带着茧的手指擦过V干裂的嘴唇。“多久没喝水了？”

“嗯？……我不记得了。”V昏昏欲睡地说。

但丁叹了口气，起身走出房门，等他回来后，手里端着水杯和药瓶。

“先吃点药，好么？”但丁扶着V的头，把药瓶压在他的嘴唇上。

然而V完全没有配合的打算，尽管已经烧得迷迷糊糊，可嗅到退烧药的味道后，他立刻把脸转了过去，像每一个不肯吃药的小宝宝那样坚定、顽固地拒绝。

“V。”

“嗯。”

“V，把药吃了。”

“我不用吃药。”

“我加了糖，不苦的。”

V半信半疑地盯着他看了片刻，似乎在确认他是不是在撒谎。最终他妥协地张开嘴，让但丁把药瓶里的液体倒进他的喉咙。

显然，药水味道并不能让人满意，V从头到尾都皱着眉，一等到药瓶拿开就迫不及待地抱怨：“还是苦。”他含混不清地说。

“拜托，药水都这样。”但丁无奈地解释，又耐心地哄着生病的青年喝下半杯加了蜂蜜的温开水。

“现在躺下，”但丁宣布，“我得帮你弄干净点。”

他不应该认为一个生病的家伙会乖乖听话。

在但丁和V的脏外套搏斗的时候，青年盯着但丁的脸看个不停，还用肮脏的手拍打他，嘴里咕哝着什么。他好奇地听了听，发现V说的是“不要转圈我头晕”。

但丁哭笑不得地抓住那两只脏爪子，用湿毛巾一一擦干净。

里面的背心和衬衣没有太多污渍，但它和裤子一样的潮湿。见状，但丁只能把V里里外外的衣服全脱了，于是膝盖上的淤青就这么暴露在但丁的眼前。经过这段时间的发酵，那片淤痕已经转变成深青发黑的肿块，看上去特别骇人。

笑意从但丁的眼中褪去，他的眉毛绞成一团，狠狠地吸了口气才控制住自己的情绪——愤怒和沮丧，还有些许自责——开始检查青年身上的伤势。

扭伤、挫伤、瘀伤、肌肉拉伤，好在都不算特别严重。不过这种放在但丁身上简直不值一提的伤势，V需要好几天甚至更长时间才会恢复。

但丁悄然叹息了声，重新拿起毛巾继续之前的清理工作，只不过动作变得更加轻柔，如擦拭珍贵瓷器般小心翼翼。

当他结束后，房间里已是一片寂静。

“你……醒着吗？”但丁试探的询问。

大约好几秒之后，他才听到V从鼻子里发出一声“嗯”。青年的眼睛已经闭起，似乎已经进入了梦乡。

“好吧，我知道你想睡觉，”但丁温和的说，“你的床太脏了，我们得换个地方睡。”

在疲惫困倦的状态下，但丁说了什么其实V并不清楚，他的眼皮沉重地黏在一起，对寒冷和疼痛的厌恶压倒了其他的想法。现在，他只想舒舒服服地在温暖的包围中——被子、毛毯，或者别的什么让人感到暖和的东西——安心地陷入沉睡。

———————————————————————

那什么药水，写得时候我一直在想但丁的事务所里怎么会有人类的药呢？然后决定那是帕蒂给准备的，不过退烧药是儿童版的哇哈哈哈。反正V连一岁都没有，喝儿童药剂很正常。

私设：格里芬暗藏了一点阎魔刀的碎片，用来逃命，不过最后用在了V身上。


	4. Chapter 4

但丁只觉得他的紧张在增加，不安在积累。无论他在干什么，他的眼睛一次又一次飘向卧室的方向。而当他再一次不知不觉走到卧室门口，看到V露在被子外面的黑发，那些心烦意乱才会消失，虽然他知道只是暂时的。

“你应该进去陪他。”

一个声音从但丁身后传来。他转过身去，看到了V的使魔，那只鸟。他盯着鸟看了良久，最后笃定的开口：“格里芬。”

“噢噢！看来你还没笨到无可救药。”名为格里芬的鸟讥笑着说。

“所以……是他。”

格里芬开始梳理羽毛，假装自己是一只真正的鸟，“我可什么都没说。”

******

这是第二次了。但丁坐在床边，伸手摸了摸V的黑发，只感到一阵荒谬。

黑骑士是维吉尔，他没认出他，他杀了他；V是维吉尔，他没认出他，他爱上了他。

他爱上了他的孪生哥哥。

但丁醒悟到这些日子被V牵动的喜怒哀乐，除了爱的因素，却也有几分血脉相连的感情在内。可他就是眼瞎得认不出V就是维吉尔，如果不是尼禄发现V的血型特殊，他或许永远不会知道真相。

当然，但丁不是个会搞错亲情爱情的情感白痴。他想要V，而亲情并不会让人生出情欲。

想到这，但丁掀开被子躺了进去，把这具脆弱的身体搂入怀中。

此时此刻，他仍然有种不真实感，就算把人紧紧地锁在怀里依然不能消除。他轻抚上瘦削的脸庞，V的皮肤原本白得透明，现在病倒后倒是带上了几分血色，那因为热意而红润的唇，触感柔软。但丁不知不觉就吻上了V的唇瓣，舌头窜入毫无防卫的嘴，舔吮整齐的贝齿，还有柔软的舌尖。

“维吉尔…维吉尔…维吉尔……”在断断续续的吻中，但丁一声声唤着他的名字。睡梦中的男人因为他的骚扰皱起了眉，又被但丁用吻一点一点抚平。黑发的青年不自觉缩进但丁的怀里，却又把白皙的颈暴露在但丁的嘴边，那根青年惯带的狼牙皮绳项链衬得颈子更加修长。

美人在怀，说不动心那肯定是假的。不过但丁也没禽兽到趁人之危的地步，最多……最多收上一点利息，为了这些日子的隐瞒。这么想着他欺近茫然不知的猎物，带着薄茧的手掌一寸一寸摩挲过赤裸的肌肤，在似褪了色的魔纹上一点点划过，纤弱的躯体少了衣物的撑起更显单薄，随着他的抚摸渐渐浮起粉色。

“维吉尔……V……”但丁在他耳边叹息般低喃，啄吻白嫩的耳垂，唇舌向下移动，脖颈间的凸起引起他的注意。他埋下头，三两下解掉碍事的项链，把小巧的喉结含入口中轻轻啃咬。酥麻刺痛的感觉让睡得昏沉的男人不堪其扰，想要晃动躲避却被紧紧桎梏在火热之中。V慢慢睁开疲惫的眼睛，朦朦胧胧看到熟悉又陌生的天花板，这陈旧压抑的装修式样，除了但丁的卧室似乎也没别的地方会有了。

魔力在空气中弥漫，温暖的体温将他包围，V有些浑噩的脑子里突然冒出，在这样的环境下死去似乎也不错的念头。可嗡鸣作响的耳朵，酸痛沉重的四肢，告诉他解脱的时机还没到来，他仍然要承受这具无用躯壳带来的痛苦。

一心一意吮咬着喉结的但丁自然察觉到了青年的苏醒，压在舌下的喉咙随着V的声音响起而震动着，虽然但丁为这小小的发现而着迷，却也没忽略V沙哑干裂的嗓音。

“……但……嗯……咳……”

V也困惑于自已的声音，下意识抬起软绵绵的手摸上喉间，可他还没碰到脖子，就触到了但丁埋于颈间的脑袋，像被刺了一下似的手指突得后缩，干裂的嗓子里硬挤出一个惊讶的单音，随即引发一阵断气般的干咳。

但丁赶忙松开被他吸出淤痕的脖颈，抬手从床头柜取来早已备好的温水。他就着杯沿含了口水，俯下身喂入青年嘴里。虽然这样亲昵的行为让V心生抗拒，可喉间嘶痛难忍，清冽的液体一入口便忍不住大口吞咽，不过片刻，但丁嘴里的水已经被V吮得一滴不剩。

这样，但丁借着喂水，和V很是唇舌厮磨了许久，直到那人喝够了水，又被他亲得气喘吁吁才打住。他放回水杯，揽住V，把黑发青年牢牢圈在臂弯之中。

这样近的距离，他可以看到V的眼角因为方才的咳嗽迸出的水渍，乍一看去，倒像是落了泪。一丝酸痛在但丁心里泛开。哪怕他知道以维吉尔那倔得要命的脾气，就是刀刃加身都不会掉一丝眼泪，他依然会这一错眼而心生怜惜。

但丁没有继续之前的亲吻，他把耳朵贴上薄弱的胸膛，在淡淡的汗水味的包围中，确定着那有些急促的心跳。

“维吉尔……”不知不觉，他叫出了青年真正的名字。

而此刻V正合着眼喘息，心绪纷乱尚未平复，正是意识模糊的时候，稀里糊涂地便应了一声。

这一声“嗯”便让但丁的理智断了弦。

******

但丁捧起那张和他再不相似的脸。迷糊之间V忽然觉得眼角覆上一片火热，他瞬间一惊，终于回过了神，可眼角那一点湿润早已被但丁舔去。

不仅如此，但丁变本加厉地扣住他的后脑，扳着他的下巴在他嘴里攻城掠地，连舔带咬，带着仿佛要把人吞吃入腹的凶狠。V只觉呼吸间都是半魔的味道，舌头被吸得发麻，更有淡淡的硫磺味在口中扩散。软绵无力的抵抗被轻易制服，但丁沉重的身体压得他喘不过气，甚至有个烙铁一样热烫的硬物在他腿间缓缓磨蹭。

好不容易夺回自己舌头的所有权，V已是喘息沉重，心脏砰砰乱跳。他多少能猜出但丁的行为代表什么，他知道，却又不敢确定，甚至没有勇气问出口。

他的犹豫在但丁抓住他的脚踝，缓慢而坚定的分开时变作了惊慌。

“……但……丁……”他终于唤了对方的名字，求饶的话却无论如何说不出口。

在V惊疑不定的目光中，但丁对他露出个邪魅狡黠的笑，一下子钻进了被窝。V隐约觉得一个毛绒绒的东西闯进双腿之间，来不及惊骇，下身突然落入一团火热之中。

“你……”才说了一个字，但丁就毫无征兆地猛然一吸，V的腰身一软，舌头好似打了结，什么话都说不出来了。

而这不过是个开始，但丁趁着V来不及反应，含着他秀气的欲望卖力吞吐，尽心尽力地侍弄，手指也没闲着，不是轻抚敏感的会阴，就是灵活拨弄轻弹两颗囊袋。

V几乎要被身下传来的快感和热意逼疯。他胡乱摇晃了几下头，一条修长如刀的笔直小腿痉挛着踢出了被子，却又在接下来的刺激下无助的绷紧了脚背。

敏感的顶端被湿热柔软的口腔包裹着，软滑的舌头在从未使用过的性器上舔弄，偶尔还会恶意地探一探铃口，激出更多前液。逗弄了没几下，黑发青年的喘息声中就带上了一丝哽咽。可性格倔强的他一口咬住自己的前臂来阻挡声音的泄漏，两条腿仍然不死心地想要合拢。

这点微弱抵抗在但丁打开喉咙的一记深吞之下一败涂地。

即使隔着被子，但丁依然没有错过黑发青年从鼻中逼出的呜咽。浓白的浆汁在但丁嘴里爆发，又被他尽数咽下。他又摆弄了一会两条无力的长腿，在上面留下几个印子才心满意足的钻出被窝。乍一看V双目微阖，浑身无力的样子，但丁还有些自得，可手臂上的被咬出的新鲜伤口又让他无可奈何地叹了口气。

他的哥哥，对自己都那么狠心。

******

都做到这一步，但丁也不想回头了。

他早就被点着了火，压抑已久的欲望叫嚣着要求释放。但丁利落地剥去自己的衣裤，胯下那根庞然巨物失了遮掩，更显狰狞威武。

V半睁的眸子毫无焦距地在但丁光裸健壮的胸膛、结实贲起的肌肉，还有抬头挺胸的勃起上扫过，突然瞪大了眼，意识如同潮水回流，在清醒的同时立刻就想翻身从床上逃走。

若是阎魔刀在手，V恐怕非捅上但丁十七八个窟窿不可。可现在的他不止没了刀，幻影剑也早就唤不出来，浑身魔纹黯淡，魔力只剩稀稀落落的一丝，几个使魔也使唤不上。就是一个略微强壮点的人类他都打不过，更别提眼前这个实力强大的半魔了。逃，除了逃，他没有其他办法。然而但丁眼明手快扣住他的手压在头顶，壮硕躯体泰山压顶般覆了下来，不仅沉重得让人窒息，那远超常人的灼热体温，仿佛运转过载到冒烟的机器，烫得他心神为之一颤。

好烫！似要被烫伤被灼烧被点燃的恐惧让V忍不住更努力的反抗起来。

“别动！”借着体型优势压住V之后，但丁照着他凸显分明的锁骨重重咬下，咬得V吃痛，才不得不停止了胡乱而毫无意义的挣扎。

但丁也松了口气，毕竟他身下的不是那个和他一样拥有超人恢复力的强大半魔，V只是个身体不好脾气却依然强硬的普通人类。可他无意识的微微颤抖，来不及掩饰的惶恐不安，无一不刺激着但丁藏在人性下的恶魔本能。

现在的维吉尔，就像一朵拔了刺却依然芳香四溢的玫瑰，只需轻轻一折就会被人轻易摘下，可被折断的花朵，自然也就凋谢了。

“维吉尔……V……骗得我团团转，有意思吗？”

V浑身一震，被但丁这样直白点明身份，他颇有些不知所措，一时之间想到的居然是矢口否认。可尚未开口便教但丁又用唇给堵了嘴。

两人唇齿相依，胸膛紧贴，四腿绞缠，十指相扣，耳鬓厮磨之间，气息融合，不分彼此。但丁的灼热体温终究在缠绵之时透过赤裸熨贴的肌肤迅速蔓延到V的全身，烧得他脑子化作了一团糨糊。神志昏沉之间，V甚至没发现自己的双手早已自由。

但丁放开他，双手滑入青年背后，沿着脊背来回抚摸，手底下两片蝴蝶骨轮廓清晰，脊椎起伏如刃，瘦得有些硌手，只有脊柱尽头的臀部挺翘，从腰至臀起伏如峰峦，摸起来也是细滑软腻令人爱不释手。青年确实有付匀称的骨架，却没有相匹配的强健肌肉，一切看起来都是平坦瘦削的，与但丁的爱好完全相抵触，可他仍然为之痴迷沉醉，只因为藏于躯壳之下的灵魂深深吸引着他。他的手一路下滑，骨节分明的手指直探入臀缝，犹豫了一下后才慢慢刺入。那从未被人造访过的地方自然是缩得死紧，不肯放异物入侵。但丁低头含住胸膛上唯一没被纹身染上墨色的粉色凸起，以舌尖挑弄抚慰，极尽撩拨，带着枪茧的手掌如蝶翼拂过般在纤瘦的腰部游移摩挲，待人浑身发软之后，那手指猛然一冲，自是破门而入，进入一片温软之地。

V的身体跟着一震，闷哼一声，额上却是渗出一片冷汗。

但丁亲了亲对方汗湿的额头，温柔的说：“疼就说。”

V瞪他，冷笑一声：“废话真多，要做就——”话到一半就哽住了，原来是但丁按到了敏感的部位，受到刺激的炙热后穴一下子收缩起来，把但丁的手指紧紧钳住。看着V面红耳赤的样子，但丁慢慢抽出手指，把V翻了个身，俯身亲了亲他后腰上浅浅的窝。

“你要干什么？”V挣扎着想要翻过去，却被但丁一把按了回去。但丁握住柔韧的腰肢将青年的下身提起，让他摆出跪趴在床上的姿势，隐蔽在股沟之间的羞涩之处自然被但丁看得一清二楚。青年双颊飞红，半是羞半是气，更不愿以犹如野兽交媾的体位来承受但丁的欲望，于是在但丁身下扑腾地像条上了岸的鱼。

“不喜欢这样？”

“不——不要！”

“好吧，听你的。”

见人这么坚持，但丁又轻松地把V翻回正面。青年心头暗恨，只觉自己成了一条任人宰割的咸鱼，被但丁在锅里翻来翻去地煎炸烹饪。

被V恶狠狠盯着，但丁也不恼，他翻折起两条修长匀称的腿，试探着向上推，青年的身躯比他所想的更加柔韧，哪怕被推到膝盖几乎要碰到肩头，看上去依然游刃有余的样子。只不过V的脸更加泛红，就连颈脖乃至锁骨处都染上了樱色。

“但丁！你这个混——”他突然没了声音，仿佛被人扼住了喉咙，但真正的原因是但丁伏进了他的腿间，手指卡住大腿不让青年动弹，而他的舌头，那柔软的肉块，毫不费力地压进了他身后的秘密之地。V从来不知道嘴巴还能用在这种地方，但他的性器不可避免的勃起了，在那根舌头打着圈戳得更深的时候。他怀疑但丁肯定对他的舌头做了点什么——那条该下地狱的恶魔舌头——他感到了一种即粗糙又柔软的刮擦感。

黑发青年被一根舌头折磨地气息紊乱，他摇晃着腰臀，拉扯着但丁的头发，想尽办法想要避开作恶的元凶。可越是躲避，但丁的舌头就戳得越深，舔得越快，几乎是变本加厉地在其中肆虐。不仅如此，但丁还分出一只手覆在V的胯间，那早已挺立的器官被圈在手心轻拢慢捻，配合着但丁的舌头作着乱。

当触电般的麻痹感由尾椎升起，V在两面夹击的快感中彻底崩溃，终于让但丁如愿以偿地听见了一声诱人的呻吟。但丁只觉控在掌心的秀气阳具微微发抖，旋即手中一片黏腻。

最后舔了V一下，但丁也跪起身。V本能地想要合拢腿挡住那个被舔的湿漉漉的地方，偏偏被但丁大力压着，完全动弹不得。

“疼就说，别嘴硬！”但丁见向来清冷的哥哥被他舔成这般春情勃发的姿态，心里不禁为自己想到的绝妙主意大加赞赏，但他的准备却还没做完。就着唾液的润滑，三根手指轻易就顶进那原本滞涩之处，进出时也通畅了不少。但丁想了想，便再添了一指，却见青年眼眶微微泛红，似怨似嗔地瞪了他一眼。但丁把这全盘接下，笑嘻嘻地俯下身又轻轻含住小巧乳头，四个指头却坚持不懈地在青年体内继续扩张，毕竟他的那根玩意可是比手指、舌头都要粗多了。

“我的嘴也能做很多事。”但丁突然想起某次他们交锋时V所说的挑衅之语，格外兴奋地旧事重提，“你觉得怎么样？”

“去死吧……但丁……”被一张嘴里里外外都尝了个遍的V恼羞成怒，也不顾体内还有手指作祟，一撑身体，捏着拳头就朝但丁打去，“连亲哥都想上……禽兽……”

这番指责对但丁来说自然不痛不痒，可V一推四五六的说法，却好似从未对但丁动过心，叫但丁顿时心头怒火中烧： “这是你自找的！维吉尔！谁让你来招惹我的。”

扬手接住青年虚软无力的拳头，但丁一把将青年的腿扯得更开，一顿粗暴揉捏之后，他几乎是蛮横地提着青年的两条要命的腿架上肩膀。腿高头低的姿势让水绿色的瞳孔顿时涌现出慌张，可更多的仍是倔强。但丁狠了狠心，把自己火热的坚挺合上那本不该作为连接的隐秘之处，缓缓压进。紧闭的褶皱被粗鲁地强行撑开，湿热狭窄的甬道绞住突突跳动的巨物，不过进入了一个顶端，但丁就因为难以言喻的紧致灼热而发出一声满足舒爽的低呼。而V却是面色一僵，手指拧着床单，手背上青筋浮起，可以说是疼到了极点。

“放松点，不然只会更疼！”

V疼得双耳嗡鸣，哪里听得进劝说。见青年双眼都有些涣散，但丁腾出只手来，挑弄抚慰起V的秀雅阳具，慢慢地让那僵硬的身体松懈下来。过了许久，但丁感到结合之处不再紧绷着，他却并不急于挺进，只凭借腰力慢慢晃动，让肉茎在旋转磨蹭中慢慢深入，同时灵活的手指不停地套弄揉搓，时不时用指尖在那小小圆洞上稍稍戳弄。待青年慢慢承受下那根远超常人的硕大之物，但丁胯下一顶，性器在内壁上可以带来欢愉的一点狠狠碾过，V一下仰起头，脊背拱成弧形，却咬紧牙关没有再叫出声。

“叫出来会好过点。”

但丁见他还是倔着不愿合作，索性将把人抱起来坐在自己腿上。拨开湿润的头发，果然见到黑发青年眼眶之中水雾弥漫，一脸泫然欲泣却强自忍耐的样子。 这时，身下的肉茎因为姿势的调整已经顶到最深处，能清晰的感觉到这具身体极为敏感，只要稍微一动，青年便腰肢摇摆，不住发抖。碰上这样的哥哥，但丁的耐心自然是多得要命。他一手揽着V不盈一握的细腰，嘴唇衔住胸口的乳珠，唇齿并用，精心伺候。另一只手仍然不停套弄着被夹在两人之间的秀挺，下身则不住厮磨擦撞，温柔律动。也不知是不是之前注入的唾液太多，抽插之中渐渐有滋滋之声传出，而柔软滑腻的后穴也开始主动吞咽纠缠那根火热胀大的肉茎，也不知过了多久，终于有低沉的呻吟自鼻间漏出，虽然不是很响亮，倒也情真意切。

但丁暗自欣喜，便对着那处一次一次擦过撞过碾过，终于逼得青年身躯瘫软靠向自己，无力的手想要抬起遮挡面庞，却又颓然垂落，只能任由着但丁随意欣赏他的所有反应——难堪、挣扎、欢愉、隐忍、恍惚，却是让人怎么看都看不够。随着单薄的身体在但丁的节奏下不断颤抖，那声音也是再也压抑不住，一声高一声低，悠悠荡荡，别有一番风情。

V早已意识飘摇，眼前一片昏黑什么也看不清。电流般的刺激不停歇地从下体扩散至脚尖，蔓延至头顶，欢愉交织痛苦，却也只能尽数承受，下身已是一片狼藉。最后，他在冲撞中身躯痉挛，肌肉绷紧，肩胛骨如蝴蝶振翅，窄小的甬道收缩吸吮，挤压得但丁倒吸了一口气，勉力克制才不至于提早宣泄。

但丁稳住心神，握紧软绵的腰肢上下动作，节奏更加激烈，逼得早已缴械的V呻吟不断。高潮中的敏感身躯哪里受得了这样的刺激，在几次剧烈的贯穿之后，V揽上他的肩背，靠着他的颈窝，用嘶哑的嗓子低低哀求。见哥哥实在承受不了，但丁最后抽插了几下，用力将怀中的青年紧紧搂住，滚烫的岩浆在深处喷涌迸发，激得青年不住震颤，指尖扣进但丁的皮肤，声声似泣。

人吃到了嘴里，但丁自然是心满意足。他抱着年轻的兄长慢慢躺下，才休息了片刻就压抑不住心中的欢喜，又想和亲爱的哥哥温存温存。不料却被V一巴掌拍开。但丁也不恼，见V虽然面容疲惫，却仍有力气推拒抵抗，想来应该没事。不过他仍然关切地问了一句：“你还好吧？”

V一愣，茫茫然朝着但丁扫了一眼，有气无力地咕哝了句：“你这个折腾人的混蛋……还有脸问我？”

但丁笑嘻嘻地把浑身汗湿的青年压在身下，抚上那因为急促的喘息而更显纤瘦的腰身，手指沿着一条缠绕在肚脐眼周围的纹身描绘。他居高临下地俯视着V，只见那无力合拢的双腿打开成一个任人观赏的角度，被自己肆意侵犯过的秘处因为过度的摩擦泛着红，点点浊液顺着腿根淌落，他深吸了口气，嘴角又浮起一抹不怀好意的笑容。

“你……还没够……”见但丁眼神不善，V慌忙想要制止，可惜才恢复的一点力气不过是让他能够抬抬手而已，连翻身都吃力，只能眼睁睁地看着但丁压上来亲个没完没了，连拒绝的机会都不给。没亲几下，但丁就急不可待地抬起一条虚软无力的腿挂在臂上，把他不知什么时候就恢复精神的大家伙顶入V体内，换了个姿势把人又彻彻底底的吃了一回。可怜的病弱青年在但丁的撞击之下差点散架，最后连叫的力气都没了。

但丁又将一波精液留在了V的体内。等他抽身而出，承载不下的浊液顺了后穴不断流出，渗进满是两人体液的床单中，但丁见了居然还面带微笑，一点都没有羞愧的意思。

“混蛋……”V自然不愿意去看那样淫靡的景象，也不想看但丁得意的脸，他抬起胳膊盖住眼睛，无奈的说，“禽！兽！”

这番咬牙切齿却是将但丁逗笑了，扑上去压着人又要亲吻。V推不开他，只好骂了句“混蛋”，挥手照着脑袋就是一巴掌。可惜力气没几分恢复，这一下软绵绵的，落在但丁头顶更像是抚摸一般。

但丁偷笑起来，他闭上眼睛，如往日那样枕在青年胸膛上，低声问：“你为什么要来安慰我？”

“嗯？”V累得不轻，话也不想多说了，偏偏但丁还要缠着他问个不停，只得没好气的回答，“是你……在喊我……我的名字。”

这解释但丁信了，心里还美滋滋的，凑上去拉着心爱的哥哥就想再滚一回床单。V哪里还有力气陪他，自然推拒不肯。但丁抱着青年，不依不饶地亲着他的胸膛，脸上闪过一个顽皮的微笑。

“如果你能主动吻我一下，”他说，“我就什么都不做。”

V也不知道哪来的力气，一翻身压倒但丁，对着他的嘴巴就是狠狠一口，几乎咬下一块肉来，但丁惨叫一声，一把捂住了嘴，抱怨道：“是亲吻不是咬，我看你才是禽兽吧！”

报复成功的V倒在但丁怀里笑得肆意张狂，甚至笑出了泪来。但丁胸口湿漉漉的，总觉得哪里不对。他扶起V的肩膀，却见青年舔了舔嘴边的血，合着口水吞咽下肚，眼睛却望向但丁，那双漂亮的绿眸中好似冰川融雪般泪流不停，“维吉尔得1分，但丁——”

声音戛然而止，垂落的眼睫挡住了绿眸中所有外溢的情绪，唯有一滴晶莹的泪水在眼皮底下滚了滚，终究从眼角渗了出来，因着重力砸落在但丁的心口。

濡湿、洇开，冰冷一片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想看BE的就可以不用看下一章啦。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个HE的结尾，对话体。  
一个短小番外。

“你毁了你的卧室。”

“没关系，我哥早就不喜欢这种装修风格了。正好可以换换式样。”

“所以说，你们到底做了几次？”

“两次。”

“他呢？”

“四……四次……”

格里芬一翅膀拍上但丁的额头。

“他那小身板你也不体谅体谅，普通人类也没几个一晚上搞四回的。”

“那他……”

“脱力昏迷。”

但丁松了口气，一屁股坐下，拉起沉睡青年的手放在唇边轻吻。

“谢天谢地！你没事！”

“事实上——”格里芬插话，“他原本是有事的。”

“什么意思？”

“你知道我们都是被维吉尔抛弃的存在，我们是噩梦化身，而他是人性。”

“阎魔刀。”

“是的，借助阎魔刀的力量我们被切除了，V原本是靠着噩梦的魔力才能活下去。但是——”

“但是尤里森死了。”

“是。噩梦没有了源头，也就没有了魔力再生的能力。我们自己都会消失，更何况借助我们的力量才能活着的V。你知道，那天V是想找个地方等死的。”

“可是他回来了。”

格里芬嘎嘎大笑，抬头挺胸。

“感谢我吧！是我把他带回来的。”

“谢谢！”但丁并不吝啬自己的谢意，“你知道我能救他？为什么不早说？”

“不，我不知道。我只知道一个人不应该孤独地死去，他应该躺在柔软的床上，有亲人陪在身边，握着他的手送他最后一程。”

但丁又亲了亲青年的手背，心中充满愧疚。

“不管怎么说，他得救了。我猜你和他签订了契约，这让他能够借用你的魔力继续活下去。”

“契约？”

“没错没错！你可以看看他身上有没有多出什么。”

但丁正准备掀开被子，注意到格里芬在一旁探头探脑。

“我说，你能不能回避一下？”

“为什么？我看我自己还不行吗？再说我什么地方没看过，V刚出来的时候可是什么都没穿，衣服还是我给他找的。”

“……”

检查完毕之后。

“属于你的魔纹就这么小一圈？”格里芬指着V大腿根部两圈红色的花纹，似乎有些惊讶。“这是我见过的简单最迷你的契约魔纹了。”

“其实——”但丁帮V掖好被子，“我感觉到，更多的是在里面。”

格里芬盯着但丁，假如他能做出翻白眼的动作，他一定会翻给但丁看。

“我要更正我之前说的话。”

“什么？”

“这是我见过的最无耻下流龌龊的契约魔纹。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“不管怎么说！你们是契约伙伴了。而且是交换了鲜血、比较高端的那种，这可不太多见。在魔界，没有恶魔愿意不求回报地为一个弱小的人类付出那么多。”

“为了他，我自然愿意。”但丁的声音突然转小，“不过我不记得……呃……精液也算？”

格里芬一下子卡了壳。“也许……大概体液都算？……啊！这不重要，重要的是你们的信念坚定。”

“我从未如此虔诚地对着我老爹祈祷，别让我失去我最爱的兄弟。”

“虽然第一次看到V时，他还是个懦弱等死的家伙。不过现在，我想，他比谁都不想死。”

“他舍不得我。”

“啧！哪来的恋爱酸臭味！”格里芬故意做了个掩鼻的姿势，“话说回来……”

“还有什么问题？”

“我们也是维吉尔的一部分，四舍五入等于维吉尔了，你为什么不叫声哥哥来听听？”

“去你的吧！”

一阵小声的笑。

但丁开口：“我本来以为小时候看得童话都是骗人的。”

“恶魔既然都存在，童话多少也有真实性。”

“你说得对。”

“鲜血与爱情都包含着强大的力量，就算在魔界也有恶魔在钻研这个问题，但是没人能真正搞明白，除了……”

“除了什么？”

“一定要是真爱。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊  
这一段真爱论出自猎魔人小说。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

在很久之后。

但丁刚和哥哥滚完床单，正小心翼翼地帮他擦掉眼中因为激情而生出的泪水。

这挺不容易的。在很长一段时间内，但丁对V的泪水产生了强烈的畏惧感，每一次看到都能让他惊慌失措焦头烂额惶恐不安。所以，当他觉得自己终于可以面对泪水之后，他自然会对维吉尔没有说完的话语产生好奇，并且问出了声。

V勉强保持清醒，但他仍然听懂了但丁的话。不过他的回答是把但丁的脑袋压在自己胸口，然后说：“没什么，快睡觉。”

但丁用手臂缠住哥哥，亲了亲胸口汗湿的柔软皮肤，在健康有力的心跳声中发出满足的叹息。

“我也爱你，维吉尔。”


End file.
